Meu Namorado é um Fanwriter 2
by Angiolleto
Summary: Praia, Jensen, eu, Ackles pais, Ackles irmãos, e espera aí! Quem é aquele moreno alto e lindo olhando pro meu Jensen?


**Titulo: Meu Namorado é um Fanwriter**

**Autora: **Angiolleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash, Universo Alternativo

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Meu Jared, Jensen dela! Sem discussão!

**Beta:** Dessa vez a Ana não betou o capítulo por causa do tempo, pra não demorar demais. Por isso descontem os erros!

**Resumo:** Praia, Jensen, eu, Ackles pais, Ackles irmãos, e espera aí! Quem é aquele moreno alto e lindo olhando pro meu Jensen?

* * *

Abri a porta num chute, não estava nem aí pra nada. Eram minhas férias, poxa. As malas estavam pesadas, as larguei pelo meio do caminho, e corri pra varanda. Uau! Essa praia é linda... A areia é tão clarinha, tem um rochedo que dá pra ver da nossa varanda.

A brisa do oceano bate no meu rosto, mas mesmo assim me sinto queimar pelo olhar que sei, é dirigido a mim. Ele, com certeza, está com as mãos na cintura, balançando a cabeça, pensando como posso ser tão infantil. Mas ele me ama mesmo assim.

Eu estou feliz que os pais dele tenham deixado que eu viesse. Tenho certeza que Jensen foi persuasivo quando pediu a eles. Ainda mais porque, além de vir, ainda ficamos num quarto só nosso. Tudo bem, nós já temos 22 anos, mas até aí o Ackles podem ser um pouco... Antiquados.

Ele me abraça pela cintura, e encosta a cabeça em minhas costas, e eu me viro pra olhar meu lindo par de olhos verdes prediletos. – Jens, será que vamos poder visitar um lugar lindo assim na nossa lua de mel?! -

- Jay, não importa o lugar da nossa lua de mel. – Como assim não importa? Eu tenho certeza que fiz uma cara engraçada, porque Jensen dá uma risada curta, antes de responder. – Na nossa lua de mel eu não vou querer sair com você do quarto, amor.

Ele merece um beijo bem gostoso depois disso! Quando estamos juntos é como se o mundo parasse. Nada melhor pode acontecer. Quando estamos sozinhos no meu quarto ou no dele, posso afirmar, com convicção, que sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

Mas, o que era pra ser apenas um beijos começa a evoluir. Jensen começa a roçar o corpo no meu e eu no dele. A camiseta dele sai com uma facilidade espantosa de seu corpo. Ou isso, ou minhas mãos estão ficando, cada dia mais, habilidosas.

Desde _aquele dia_ nós temos um costume... Incomum. Ele adora minhas fics. Todas elas. E por isso, às vezes, quase sempre, usamos algumas partes delas pra... Esquentar ainda mais as coisas.

- _"Quer que eu pare agora?"_ – Minha boca soprava as palavras diretamente em seus ouvidos, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

- "_Se você conseguir."_ – Ele é terrível. Ele se lembra de cada palavra, cada vírgula que eu já escrevi. Bem, muitas vezes eu me inspiro nele, em nós, pra escrever tudo isso.

E quando eu penso que vou ter a chance de fazer isso pela primeira vez na viagem, escutamos a porta.

-Meninos, vamos até a praia. – É a Sra. Ackles. Ela é perita em atrapalhar nos melhores momentos. Não pensem mal de mim, eu adoro minha sogra, mas sempre que ela está por perto, ela sabe a hora de interromper. Sempre na melhor hora.

-Mãe, eu e o Jay... - Jensen ainda insiste. Ele sabe que é inútil, mas...

-Jensen, nós vamos para a praia em vinte minutos. Estejam prontos. – Ela sabe ser sutil quando quer. Eu me levanto (quando foi mesmo que eu tinha me ajoelhado e aberto o cinto dele?), e com uma risada curta, entramos em um acordo.

- Acho melhor nos arrumarmos. – Em uma sincronia perfeita, nos viramos, respiramos e vamos procurar nossos shorts nas malas. Essas férias vão ser bem complicadas. Mas também muito divertidas.

...J&J...

A praia está linda. No meio do dia, o sol parece que resalta as coisas mais lindas a nossa volta, e eu fico encantado com tudo. Ou quase tudo. Quem são aquelas garotas que não param de olhar o meu namorado?

Mas, se há uma coisa que eu amo nele, é a capacidade de ler meus pensamentos e de me fazer feliz. No mesmo momento Jensen chega ao meu lado, segura minha mão e a leva aos lábios, dando um beijo simples, em nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

- Sei que está feliz de estar aqui. Não deixe alguns olhares atrapalharem isso. – Mesmo com os óculos de sol, posso ver seus olhos lindos e preocupados comigo.

- Estou feliz de estar aqui, mais ainda de ter um namorado lindo que sabe acabar com as esperanças de pobres garotinhas. Eu te amo. – Jensen aperta mais minha mão, e nada no mundo pode me deixar mais feliz do que essa cumplicidade.

- Vamos nadar? – O que?! Vocês já pensaram na delícia que é o corpo deste homem no oceano? Bem, eu nunca senti, mas se na banheira ele já é delicioso (e fora dela também), imaginam?

- Nã... – A Sra. Ackles tenta impedir, ao que o Sr. Ackles não deixa.

-Está tudo bem garotos. Podem ir. Cuidado apenas. – Ele sorri, e Jensen me puxa.

- O que foi, Jens, calma! – Ele está praticamente me arrastando.

- Ele controlou a fera. Não vamos perder a oportunidade. E além do mais eu... Quero muito nadar. – Claro que quer. E esconder a semiereção que vejo em seu short também.

Quando chegamos à água, definitivamente ele deve achar que eu tenho sete anos. Ou menos. Mas eu adoro o mar. E como. Eu me jogo na água, e até esqueço Jensen alguns passos atrás de mim. Quando dou por mim, eu já estou bem dentro da água, e ele me olha da beira. Droga! Eu o deixei lá mesmo.

Volto nadando até perto dele, para ver o bico lindo que ele faz. – Você sabe que eu não gosto de entrar no mar sozinho. – Jensen de bico é ainda mais lindo.

- Desculpa amor, eu esqueci. – Escuto um 'credo', vindo de alguém que não gostou quando o chamei de 'amor'. Mas já estamos acostumados. Isso já não faz diferença. – Vem? – Eu estendo minha mão, e aos poucos vamos entrando na água. Jensen me usa de apoio contra as ondas, e logo estamos bem afastados da beira da praia.

Apesar de ter um pouco de medo de entrar no mar, Jensen é um ótimo nadador. Ele começa a brincar comigo, me puxar, tentar me afogar, e eu claro não sou santo. Quando percebo realmente, estamos afastados de tudo, atrás de uma formação rochosa, meio escondidos de todos da praia. O local é fundo, por isso poucas pessoas vem aqui. Benefícios de pessoas com mais de 1,8m com certeza.

- Você não é fácil de se entregar hein amor? – Ele me olha _daquele _jeito, e entrelaça meu pescoço, me beijando profundamente.

- Jen, você não está pensando em fazer nada aqui não é? Estamos em um lugar público! – Meu loiro é sempre meio louco e adora fazer isso em lugares bem estranhos. Normalmente passamos por cada situação que vocês não querem nem saber...

- Jay, a praia está do outro lado deste rochedo, ninguém pode nos ver e raramente alguém vem do lado de cá. Não dá pra fazer muita coisa, mas... – Jensen resolveu que colar seus lábios nos meus, e afundar a mão na água até alcançar nossos membros, era o melhor que podia fazer naquela hora.

Não seria eu a discutir, certo?

Comecei a gemer em sua boca, e minhas mãos, claro, não podia ficar paradas. Entraram por seu short, apertando suas nádegas lindas, redondas e branquinhas, até que comecei a brincar um pouco com sua entrada.

Jensen gemia deliciosamente e intensificava os movimentos de sua mão. Não demorou muito tempo e nós dois liberávamos nosso prazer na água do oceano.

- Agora sei por que sempre disseram pra não beber a água do mar. – Jensen riu alto. Nós mergulhamos para nos limparmos um pouco, e disfarçar nossos rostos afogueados.

Quando voltamos para junto da família de Jensen, a Sra. Ackles já estava soltando fogo pelas ventas. Era pra ser uma passada rápida pela praia antes de irmos almoçar e nós já estávamos há quase quarenta minutos na água. Tudo bem que a maior parte deles foi pra uma coisinha que ela não precisa saber.

- Mãe, vocês podem ir para o restaurante. Eu e o Jay vamos tomar um banho. – Vamos? Ele não me disse nada. Mas bem que seria bom.

- Jensen, vamos comer todos juntos e...

- Mãe, nós ficamos até agora na água. Estamos cheios de areia pelo corpo todo. Vai ser rápido. Em uns vinte minutos nós encontramos vocês no restaurante. – A Sra. Ackles ficou com a cara meio emburrada, mas realmente precisávamos de um banho. E com vinte minutos? Tive uma ótima ideia.

Como sempre, meu despudorado namorado, entrou no quarto e tirou seu short, jogando-o em qualquer lugar, e indo, em toda sua majestosa nudez, para o banheiro. Às vezes me sinto meio empregado dele, mas realmente não ligo de recolher seu short. Deixei junto com o meu e fui até o banheiro. Entrei e vi meu loiro lavando os cabelos. Distraído, não percebeu quando me ajoelhei e segurei seu membro, massageando-o.

-Jay, não dá tempo. – Ele fala como se realmente estivesse preocupado.

- Temos tempo suficiente, pra te devolver o favor lá da praia. – Com uma risada curta, começo a aumentar o ritmo da massagem, e Jensen já está como uma rocha em minha mão. Ao mesmo tempo seu membro é tão suave, que não resisto a longas lambidas por ele.

- _"Até quando você vai resistir?" _– _Ele questiona, camuflando seu desespero._

- _"Eu não vou resistir."_ – _Respondo antes de me abaixar e colocar o seu membro na minha boca, abocanhando tudo de uma vez só. Na surpresa Dean grita, sinto que ele não vai demorar muito a se derramar na minha boca._

Não sei definir como, mas as cenas que já escrevi se repetem entre nós como se fossemos meus próprios personagens. Crio coisas novas, fazemos loucuras e a partir disso escrevo coisas ainda mais loucas. E depois Jensen lê. Corrige e lá vamos nós nesse circuito sem fim. E eu o amo por isso.

Ele está quase gritando acima de mim. Droga, alguém pode ouvir, e não quero realmente alguém batendo na porta do nosso quarto preocupado com Jensen ou comigo. Mas isso me deu uma ótima ideia.

- Jens, - Ele quase me xinga quando deixo seu membro necessitado cair fora da minha boca. – Já que você não sabe ficar quieto, tive uma ideia. – Eu me levanto, seguro sua mão e o puxo, tomando-o em um beijo de tirar seu fôlego. Começo a forçá-lo em direção ao chão, desligo o chuveiro, e logo nós estamos os dois ajoelhados.

- Jay, mas o que? – Ele me olha de olhos arregalados, não acreditando no que eu supostamente estou propondo.

- 69. Agora! – Ele até se assusta, tanto quanto eu, com meu tom necessitado, mas realmente não temos tempo a perder. Eu o empurro deitado e me coloco por cima dele tempo suficiente pra beijar seus lábios obscenos e logo estou do lado oposto ao dele, novamente com seu membro roliço entre meus lábios, acariciando suas pernas, tomando cuidado para não sufocá-lo com meu tamanho.

Jensen parece ainda meio atônito com a ideia, mas quando sente meus carinhos, ele acorda e começa a trabalhar. E ele é bom no que faz. Seus lábios me envolvem e estamos sendo rápidos pelo tempo, mas não é menos prazeroso por isso.

Jensen arranha minhas pernas, e, eu amo esse loiro por isso, ainda tem a capacidade de não descer muito por minhas pernas, para que ninguém veja quando eu colocar meu short.

Como não poderia deixar de ser, nossas mãos se encaminham exatamente para o lugar certo, e brincamos com a entrada um do outro, sabendo que não vai dar tempo de fazer mais do que isso.

Em poucos minutos estamos gozando um na boca do outro e sorvendo nossos líquidos apaixonadamente. Saio de cima do meu amor, e sento ao seu lado, e quando ele me olha, ainda deitado, posso ver seu sorriso.

- Eu te amo exatamente por causa disso. – Ele me diz, coloca um braço sobre a testa e olha pra cima. Com certeza está pensando que realmente eu sou louco.

- Por eu te fazer gozar como um adolescente na primeira felação? – Ele ri, quase gargalhando.

- Não! Por saber a hora certa de fazer as coisas mais inusitadas e saber como me surpreender das melhores maneiras. – Já se deram conta de quantas vezes eu já disse que o amo? É incontrolável, eu não consigo deixar de pensar que ele é lindo, perfeito, e em como ele consegue ser a melhor parte da minha vida sempre.

- Não por isso, amor. – Me abaixo o beijo, uma declaração muda, e não podia estar mais feliz. – Agora temos que correr. Nossos vinte minutos já devem ter acabado. – Ele me olha, e seus olhos tão verdes, tão límpidos, e tão apaixonados me emocionam. Como eu amo esse homem. Estão vendo? De novo!

- Minha família pode esperar eu controlar novamente minhas pernas... – Minha vez de rir. Sei como Jensen é sensível a certas coisas. O ajudo a se levantar e nos dou banho. Jensen fica meio mole, não sei se por manha ou realmente por efeito do 'banho'.

Quando saímos, o carrego – e ele detesta ser carregado como uma donzela – até a cama, pego suas roupas e o visto, fazendo o mesmo comigo. O levanto da cama, onde estava deitado, puxando-o para meus braços. Trocamos um beijo quente, e estamos saindo do quarto.

Estamos andando, de mãos dadas e vejo alguns olhares novamente em nossa direção. Alguns me comem com os olhos, outros O comem com os olhos e isso me deixa muito irritado. Outros apenas disfarçam e ainda há os que olham com caras de pouco caso.

Chegamos ao restaurante, e vejo os Ackles sentados. Ainda não estão comendo, e logo vejo meus sogros com uma cara não tão boa assim.

- Demoraram demais, mocinhos. – Às vezes, só às vezes, acho que a Sra. Ackles não é tão fã assim do nosso namoro. Ou talvez ela não seja fã de imaginar o que eu e o filho querido dela fazemos juntos.

- Foi mal, mãe. Ficamos conversando durante o banho, perdemos a noção de tempo. – Realmente, Jensen não mente. Usamos muito a boca durante o banho. Ele apenas omitiu alguns detalhes.

Nos sentamos e logo o garçom vem anotar nossos pedidos, e temos que esperar mais do que o resto da família, que logo recebe os pratos. Eu e Jensen temos uma intimidade tão forte que nem sempre precisamos falar para conversar. E enquanto todos comem, é exatamente o que acontece.

Apenas com sorrisos, sei que ele quer dizer pra eu não ligar pra mãe dele. E que realmente ela não tem anda contra mim, mas prefere não imaginar o que o filhinho dela está fazendo comigo em um quarto. Eu digo a ele que está tudo bem. Com um sorriso mais sacana, ele me pergunta se gostei da pequena omissão e eu digo a ele que foi perfeito. Como fazemos isso? Nem eu sei explicar.

E realmente, pode parecer estranho, mas temos uma longa conversa até nossos pratos chegarem. Só então percebemos que ficamos de fora da conversa da família, mas os irmãos de Jensen já estão acostumados com isso. Eles são sempre os primeiros a nos ajudar quando queremos 'psicoconversar', como eles mesmos dizem.

Terminamos o almoço e os Ackles Pais anunciam que vão caminhar pelo lugar, talvez na praia, apenas para distrair a mente. Ackles irmãos logo se prontificam a ir ao playground – leia-se caçar alguém com quem se divertir, e não exatamente jogando – e eu sou o primeiro a falar que nós dois vamos até a praia, ficar a vontade. Sei que se depender do meu amado namorado vamos ficar no quarto a viagem toda. E teremos nossa lua de mel pra isso.

Começamos a andar em um caminho diferente dos pais de Jensen, entre beijos e carinhos leves. Sei que meu amor apesar de reclamar um pouco não vai me negar um passeio. Chegamos até a praia depois de passar pelo jardim do hotel e há uma rede de vôlei montada.

Arrasto Jensen para lá e há duas duplas se enfrentando. Jensen gosta de vôlei. Mas eu não estou gostando muito dessa história. Quem é aquele moreno alto e lindo olhando pro meu Jensen? E porque Jensen está retribuindo o sorriso e indo na direção deles?

Isso não é nada bom.

* * *

N.A.: Muito bem crianças, hj é sem cantinho da beta!

Não deixei ela corrigir esse por que já estava atrasado!

Digamos que com o fim desse cap. chegamos ao fim da semana Ana Ackles, mas, porém, contudo, a fic ainda não acabou, então vamos segurar o clima por mais alguns dias!

Ebaaaa!

Que tal vcs dizerem a ela o que acharam?

Bjoss a todos!


End file.
